


No Reasons Needed

by BlackMaya



Series: Bungle and Trepidation [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima Shintarou has no tolerance for anything distracting. Anything that would be a disruption to his daily routine or to his schedule, he disposes of it immediately. But somehow, no matter how much he kept on trying to dispose of a certain raven haired male, the distraction just became <i> more </i> distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reasons Needed

Midorima Shintarou has no tolerance for anything distracting. Anything that would be a disruption to his daily routine or to his schedule, he disposes of it immediately. But somehow, no matter how much he kept on trying to dispose of a certain raven haired male, the distraction just became _more_ distracting.

 

This is the third week since he entered Shutoku, and ever since the basketball tryout, this man had clung to him like a leech. Constantly beside him during breaks, chatting away as tho Midorima Shintarou himself was interested.

 

“Midorima!” Takao called out, running beside him. It was on a rare occasion where this point guard called him by his last name and not by that irritating nickname.

 

“What is it?” Midorima sighed. He had tried ignoring Takao, but the man has no sense of sensitivity. He tried—really, he tried, but even when he ignored him, Takao would just keep on babbling on whatever nonsense he found either on the internet or something he heard along the hallways.

 

“You’re too fast!” Takao complained, letting out a long exasperated breath and slowing down on his running. They were currently in a training camp where the last cut off would be mentioned.

 

Midorima decided it was best to slow down and wait for his _friend_ , if that’s what they’re considered to be right now. 

 

“It’s because we’re training to have regular positions.” He stated after Takao caught up.

 

“I know that! But it’s hell! I didn’t expect it to be this hard!”

 

“What do you need?” Midorima finally asked the question that’s been on his mind. He knew Takao wanted to be acknowledged, but irritating him was the least of what Takao meant by acknowledgement.

 

“What do you mean?” Takao huffed when Midorima made his pace faster. He looked up at the green-eyed wonder with confusion.

 

“I know you said you wanted me to acknowledge you,” Midorima skidded to a stop and looked back at the soon-to-be-point guard, who bumped and fell down the road. “But you don’t have to stick to me just so I would.”

 

Takao suddenly stood up, his eyebrows crunched up and his nose flaring white smoke. (Midorima couldn’t believe it himself. One of the many mysteries he still hasn’t asked Takao about—and he probably never will.) “Shin-chan!” He loudly said, his voice sending a chill up Midorima’s spine.

 

“W-what?” Midorima felt _scared_. A lot of people easily get angry with him, but somehow when it’s this man, even Akashi’s Emperor Eye fully developed wouldn’t stand a chance.

 

“Friends stick by each other!”

 

… _Hah_? The fear he felt a second ago vanished and he became baffled. 

 

“Excuse me,” Midorima raised his hand like he was in class. (He still made sure his lucky item: A Mexican Peso coin, safely tucked in his pockets.)

 

“Pfft—What?” Takao coughed, masking a laugh. Midorima was so sure that he was mad.

 

“Since when did we become” —Midorima air quoted— “friends?”

 

Takao’s smile disappeared and looked at Midorima skeptically. He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to have decided to stop. He opened it again, but closed it after a few seconds. He repeated that action three more times and Midorima wanted to face palm. It seemed he had asked a very offish question.

 

“Shin-chan,” Takao started, looking up at him with his amber eyes, “I knew you were socially inept, but I didn’t expect it to be at this degree.”

 

“Did you just insult me?” Midorima was far from baffled, and no word could describe how confused he felt. Confused to an infinite degree would be a nice way to describe it. First Takao said they were friends and the next thing he did was insult him. Do friends insult each other?

 

“Didn’t you have any friends?” Takao asked, and then gestured for them to start running again since Miyaji was just around the corner.

 

Midorima hmphed in response and continued to run in silence. They were in that state until they were just a block away from the camp.

 

“Alright! Alright! Shin-chan, can we be friends? I have no reasons as to why I want to be your friend. Truthfully, I’d want nothing to do with you, but _I_ can’t help it. You’re irritating, selfish, but you’re a tsundere I can’t leave alone. So can we be friends?” Takao loudly asked in one breath, disrupting Midorima’s pacing.

 

Midorima’s cheeks felt like it wanted to smile, and he did his best not to show it. Instead, he calmly replied with a “Do what you want” and continued to run ahead.

 

He badly needed to go to a private place to hide the heat he felt along his cheeks and a smile he never knew he was capable of forming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo~ Hope you all enjoyed this small one-shot! 
> 
> I tried to make it as canon-y as possible, but that’s kind of impossible since y’know, I think I got a mistake with the timeline of Takao telling Midorima he wanted to be acknowledged. (Were they regulars then when Takao _confessed_ ? Or were they still in training?)
> 
> Comments are appreciated and loved. Hihi


End file.
